pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 9th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis To get over her tragedy, White goes to catch a Pokémon, a Deerling. Despite wishing to participate in the Battle Subway, Black is forced by Marshal to help White catch the Pokémon. After catching the Pokémon, White and Black are to separate ways before the latter gives something to his president. Chapter Plot White encounters a Pokémon, and intends on catching it. She throws her Poké Ball, but misses the Pokémon, causing the Ball to land in the water. White is displeased, seeing how hard this is, to which Chris laughs. White apologizes, as Chris gave her many Poké Balls, yet she failed to catch any Pokémon. Chris assures White she has many Pokémon at hand, and asks of White to eat some bread she made. White goes to, but receives a call. She contacts the person, stating that her agency will stop the operations for a bit, and all Pokémon will be returned to their trainers. She promises to give them a call when they reopen, and is looking forward to work with them again. White receives more calls, and tells the people the same. Chris remarks how many people have called White, who explains they are the trainers of the Pokémon, who have been lent to the BW Agency. Chris believes these have been recruited from the event that will turn their Pokémon into a star. White confirms this, and Chris assumes it was a big gathering, since she wasn't present when it happened. White confirms this, and they accepted the most expressive Pokémon out of them, aside Gigi. White explains she'll soon face the Battle Subway, and is why she doesn't think she'll be available to manage their celebrities, and is why she had them returned to their trainers. Without a job, White claims she feels she doesn't have anything now. Chris cheers her up, and reminds she came to catch new Pokémon. She finds it lucky that Alder came here to let White catch some of them. White sees she is right, and goes to do her best. Black observes White, and is visited by Marshal. Black grumbles, to which Marshal senses Black is feeling down because White gets to visit the Battle Subway. Black goes to say something, but stops, and bemoans the fact that only one person can ride the subway, instead of two. Marshal reminds this will be White's training, who is just a beginner, struggling to catch Pokémon. However, Marshal points out Black has four badges already, and he is much stronger than White. Black sees that's true, to which Marshal lifts him up, stating he could be a man and help White, even if his wishes didn't come true. Black is tossed to White, who is surprised to see him. Black states he couldn't watch White fail, who states she has never caught a Pokémon before. Black sees she wants a Deerling, to which White sees it's somewhat cute. However, after so many times failed to catch it, Deerling starts to chase White. Black remarks Deerling is even looking down on her. White trips over, to which Deerling tries to hit her. Black rushes to help her, but suddenly, Servine deflects Deerling's attack. Black is in shock, thinking Servine was here to spy on White, but now has doubts after seeing it protected her. Since Deerling needs to be weakened first, Black asks White to give Servine some commands, like Leaf Tornado. White commands Servine to use Leaf Tornado, who does that, which damages Deerling. Black cheers for White, who reminds she still doesn't know what to do next. To show her, Black promises to catch a Pokémon, and encounters one. Black gets into the position with his Tula, and shows White she needs to have her Pokémon use an attack. Tula charges for Electro Ball, while Servine prepares to use Leaf Tornado. The attacks are fired, hitting the two Pokémon. Black tells her to repeat the attacks, and with the Pokémon weakened, White and Black take their Poké Balls. The two throw, and catch the two Pokémon, which cheers Black and White up. At the Battle Subway, Black states it's time for White to start her challenge. Suddenly, Black's hand gets hurt, as the Poké Ball rolls up to Marshal. Marshal is surprised to see Black caught his Pokémon, which he released a day ago. Marshal notes that he wanted to train this Pokémon, but it was too stubborn for him. Alder comes to Marshal, greeting him, but asks where the mayor is. Marshal explains he already went home, since it's quite late. Alder claims the mayor is quite impatient, but Marshal tells that he gave him the report, and White will be the first trainer to challenge this facility. Alder gasps, as he didn't know they would be doing this, but Marshal reminds he said that already. White whispers to Black that Alder must've played so much that he forgot about that. Black confirms, while Alder shouts at them, since he heard their whispers. Still, Alder laughs, as he cannot deny that. Alder, however, asks that he cannot participate, as he is on a spiritual journey. He asks White why does she want to challenge the Battle Subway. White denies that she wants to grow stronger, and explains there's a Pokémon that's very dear to her, but is no longer with her. She assumes there will be a time that Pokémon will decide what it wants to do. She only wants Gigi to make a choice, between battles and entertainment. It is why she wants to challenge this facility, to see what other paths are there that her Gigi can take. Alder is silent for a bit, and asks Black what story should he tell White, as hers is much better. Without further ado, Ingo and Emmet visit White, stating it's time that they depart. The two will take charge once White enters the facility, to which she thanks them. As the doors close, the train slowly departs off. White thanks Black, who states he's grateful for White, who is equally thankful. Black counts how many cities they have passed through, and remarks how quickly time has passed. Black asks what about the debt he owes to the agency, to which White explains there's a bit of it left. Black sees he is still an employee of the BW Agency, even if they are separated. He promises to conquer the Pokémon League, and wear the company's logo, as he promised. White is glad, to which Black asks of her not to give up on her dreams. Suddenly, a Poké Ball is thrown to White. White is surprised to see Black's Brav, whom Brav has felt he wanted to accompany White on the subway. He notes she has the suspicious Servine, and Deerling, which she has recently caught. Thus, he gave her a third Pokémon so she could even participate in the event. He remarks White should do her homework, as he does, and bids farewell to president White. Debuts Pokémon *White's Deerling *Tirtouga (Black's) Move *Leaf Tornado Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters